


Radio Waves

by STARSdidathing



Series: AU’s I (Really) Didn’t Need [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Radio, Falling In Love, Fandral Is a Good Bro, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is a radio host who is severely infatuated with the technician who fixes any issues in his booth. His co-host and listeners are not oblivious to this, and they decide to try and help.





	Radio Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the last AU! What a journey this has been. 22 stories of fluff and fun. I hope you've liked them all as much as me! Thank you for reading, subscribing and commenting! Enjoy the final story in this saga :)
> 
> <s>Also, this was almost titled "Radio Waves: Flirtation’s In The Air" but I felt the title was too long.</s>
> 
> **The prompt for this was:** _• “i’m a radio host who indirectly mentions you and flirts with you on my show but you’re so goddamn clueless, please just notice me i’m so desperate for you it’s kind of sad (see: welcome to night vale)” au _

There was a technician at the radio station; he was brunet, short and sarcastic. He had a beautiful smile and a lovely laugh.

Loki was a radio host at the same station, and he was hopelessly in love with Tony. 

Loki had spent the better part of three years pining for the technician. The other man had no idea; he thought Loki was just a nice colleague who didn’t look down on him. They occasionally went out for drinks after a long week, or shared lunch at the local coffeeshop.

He was completely smitten, but Tony was oblivious (and uninterested).

Loki had maintained his secret for years with no one the wiser - but then Fandral had happened.

Fandral was Loki’s co-host. They ran an evening program which reviewed everything from opera to fast-food, from podcasts to movies. They took listener requests and had lively debates.

Loki was known as ‘_scathingly, brutal_’ and ‘_impossible to please_’. The faithful follower also knew he was gay.

Fandral, by comparison, was ‘_light-hearted and friendly_’ and ‘_always had a nice thing to say_’. He was never offended as well as an outrageous flirt and ladies man. They were polar opposites and that’s what made their show so entertaining.

They had also known each other since college, but rarely socialised.

It was why, when some of their equipment broke mid-broadcast and the only technician on hand to help was Tony, Fandral got a front row seat to how they interacted.

Fandral _knew_ him, and when Loki’s usual scathing remarks softened and his eyes tracked Tony, his co-host put two and two together and ended up smirking.

That was when it started.

Technical issues would show up almost every broadcast, and Tony was always dragged in to fix them. Fandral started including him in discussions, asking his opinions. He started pulling Loki into the conversation too.

He would glare daggers at the other man, but Fandral smiled innocently. Tony, never shy on an opinion, happily answered as he worked. He was oblivious to what was going on, but Loki wasn’t and neither was their audience.

It had been a week of Fandral’s interfering and not only was the show’s twitter feed flooded with comments about the mysterious ‘Tony’ but so was Loki’s own personal account. They wanted to know what the technician looked like, how long Loki had liked him, and more damning of all, _when Loki would ask him out_.

Loki had cursed fluidly and when he complained to management about what was happening he was politely informed that their streaming and hits skyrocketed anytime Tony was present. He knew they wouldn’t do anything to stop Fandral if that kept up.

It left him with no choice but to do it himself.

He cornered Fandral in the sound-proof booth before they went live. 

“Stop inviting him here,” Loki growled, standing in Fandral’s personal space and glaring.

Fandral put on the same innocent act. “I don’t know what you-”

“Cut the crap,” Loki snapped.

Fandral sighed but acquiesced. “Okay, the first time, I did it for a bit of fun, but come on, Loki, the phones light up when he’s here!”

“We don’t _answer_ the phones while he’s here,” Loki snarled.

“Yeah, but we do after, and the people who can’t get through leave comments; this is a romance novel and you’re their leading man!”

“This is not a fucking romance novel,” Loki hissed. “This is Tony five seconds from realising that I-”

But he cut himself off, unwilling to put voice to it, unwilling to look so _pathetic_. He might have been pining over Tony for years, but when no one knew, it had been manageable, now it felt like the _world_ knew.

There was a neon sign over his head and soon enough, Tony was going to catch on and everything would be _ruined_.

“Loki,” Fandral’s voice was surprisingly soft and he placed a hand on Loki’s arm. “Would it be so bad if he knew?”

Loki pulled away from Fandral. He couldn’t look at the other man, even as he admitted, “Yes.”

“Why?” Fandral asked. “Everyone can see how much you like him, how happy he makes you. For Christ’s sake, Loki, I’ve heard you be _nicer_ in a review because he said you were too harsh. He was teasing you, but you did it anyway! When he smiles at you, you get flustered. _Flustered!_”

“So _what?_” Loki snarled, glaring at the man with anger and pain. “So I act like a smitten fool around him! So I like him! How the hell does that help me when he doesn’t like me _back?!_”

Fandral’s expression flooded with sadness and a hint of guilt. “Ah, fuck, man. I thought-”

But, anything he was going to say was cut off when the door opened and they turned to find one of the call-screeners poking their head in. He gave them an odd look but still announced, “Five minutes.”

Loki swore and pulled away from Fandral and stalked over to his chair. 

He took a seat with a scowl before demanding, “Tell me you haven’t created some new problem to make him show up again?”

The sheepish and apologetic grimace Fandral sent him answered the question. Loki sighed and began to mentally prepare himself for when Tony stepped into the booth and everyone around him started to grin and joke about the pathetic radio host with the all-consuming crush on the oblivious, handsome technician.

* * *

It took less than an hour for Tony to show up, and Loki had no idea what Fandral had fiddled with, but the fact that it involved Tony on his knees at Loki’s feet made Loki want to strangle his co-host.

Tony was brushing Loki’s legs every few moments, and at one point, he even put a hand on Loki’s knee to steady himself. Loki’s voice had momentarily hitched. Loki had been trying his best to review a new romantic comedy. Tony was sniggering occasionally at Loki’s more scathing comments and Fandral was watching them like a hawk.

He had just finished his review, and was waiting for Fandral to give his own opinion, but instead of talking about the movie, Fandral reached for a piece of paper and said, “We’ll get back to that in a second. Some sharp-eared listeners might have heard our favourite technician arrive.”

“Hello,” Tony called, having been silent until that point.

Fandral smiled at the technician and ignored Loki’s look of betrayal as he handed the man the spare microphone that was always kept on hand for him now.

“Now that he’s here,” Fandral said. “I’ve got a little list I need to get through; won’t take a moment. So, Tony,” Fandral began, “the listeners have been wondering; are you dating anyone?”

Loki stiffened and glared daggers at Fandral, but the other man was focused on Tony who had lifted his head to eye Fandral with confusion. “Why would your listeners care about that?”

“The strangest things fascinate them,” Fandral answered casually. “So, yes or no?”

“Um,” Tony was still frowning. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Looking for someone?” Fandral questioned.

Tony huffed an amused breath. “I thought this was a review panel, not a matchmaking service?”

Fandral’s eyes flicked towards Loki. “Sometimes it can be both.”

Loki gritted his teeth and wished a hole would open up and swallow Fandral, he hoped it would _chew him_ on the way down. Loki was going to _kill_ the man.

“So, was that a yes or a no, Tony?”

Tony shook his head, still looking entertained as he went back to the technical problem. He did answer into the microphone, “It’s a maybe. It would have to be the right person.”

“I see you said ‘person’ does that mean gender isn’t an issue for you, Tony?”

Tony lifted his head again and looked at Fandral with complete bemusement. “Why the hell do your listeners even care about this?”

“They want to get to know you!” Fandral insisted. “They know our sexualities, come on, join the club; tell us yours!”

Tony laughed again. “Fine. Pansexual. For people who have no idea what that is, it means I don’t care what body you have; if I’m attracted to you, I’m attracted to you.”

Loki swallowed and found his eyes drifting down to Tony; he’d never known that. He’d always assumed Tony was straight. He flirted with everyone but Loki had only ever seen him on the arms of women.

“So, in theory, you’d give anyone a go?” Fandral asked, his gaze locked on Loki.

“In theory,” Tony quoted back before he was standing up, the microphone in his hand. “Well, it’s been fun. I hope your listeners are satisfied but I’ve got other things to fix.” He turned to Loki and flashed him a smile. “See ya, Lokes. Good luck dealing with your nosy co-host.”

Loki sucked in a small breath at the nickname, but Tony didn’t notice as he handed Fandral the microphone, clapped him on the shoulder and headed out of the booth. Loki watched him go, unable to look away.

“So, Loki,” Fandral asked with amusement in his voice. “How often does he call you, _Lokes?_”

Loki dragged his eyes back to his co-host and snapped, “Why don’t you stick to the topic of the show?”

Fandral laughed and looked away. “Well, I suppose I better listen to our resident cranky reviewer. For anyone whose question I didn’t get to, I’m sorry. Maybe next time! For now, I better tell you all about this romantic comedy. Loki was pretty harsh, but really, I think this movie had a lot more going for it!”

Fandral continued to talk, but Loki mostly tuned him out. 

Tony was pansexual.

Tony _would_ date a man if the right person caught his interest. Loki might hate his co-host and their listeners for interfering, but he had to admit, he felt something hopeful blossom in his chest over knowing that.

* * *

Loki didn’t kill Fandral, if only because, for the first time in years, he was thinking about the _possibility_ that Tony might look at him. He tried to find Tony after work to see if he wanted a drink, but the technician was busy and offered him a smile and a raincheck.

Loki wasn’t deterred, and the next day he was waiting impatiently in the booth. Fandral came in with two coffees and offered one to Loki, his way of saying sorry, and something Loki accepted.

The show was going fine, things were going smoothly, but an hour into the broadcast, Tony stepped into the booth. Fandral did a double-take before looking at Loki with shock. Loki hid his smirk behind his microphone.

It wasn’t _hard_ to sabotage something, after all, especially when management approved of Tony showing up on air. The triumphant, gleeful grin Fandral sent him almost made Loki blush, _almost_ \- but, he was distracted by Tony. The man was beautiful, even in his jeans and band shirt. 

Loki knew he could do this anywhere else, but it somehow felt _easier_ on air, because if Tony recoiled or rejected him, he could always claim it was for the show.

Sucking in a careful, fortifying breath, Loki began, “Hello, Tony.”

“Heya, Lokes,” Tony said, grinning. “I bet you’re getting sick of me by now.”

“No, I don’t think I could ever do that,” Loki replied, his eyes on the other man. 

He saw Fandral give him a thumbs up from the background, but he ignored it.

“Yeah.” Tony laughed. “I guess anyone is happy to see a tech when they have problems.”

Loki’s smile faltered, but he persisted, “If there’s any tech I could have, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Awh, you flatterer.” Tony winked at him. “But, come on, I’m not what you’re here for; go destroy some new restaurant or cripple an artist’s career, I know you want to.”

“I’m willing to be distracted by you.”

Tony laughed again. “Damn, the items you’re reviewing are that bad, huh?” He looked over at Fandral. “Aren’t you supposed to be keeping him on topic? Or what, do you have another question on your list for me?”

“The two of you are a show on your own,” Fandral answered. “I’ll just sit back and drink my coffee.” Fandral did push a piece of paper towards Loki. “Maybe Loki can ask the questions?”

Loki took the piece of paper; it was Fandral’s notes on his review. It had nothing to do with Tony. Loki glanced at it before raising his eyes to the technician. 

_Go for broke_, he thought.

“Will you go out for coffee with me?”

Loki could barely hear over the pounding in his ears, but instead of a heartbreaking ‘no’ or an elating ‘yes’, Tony laughed. 

“Damn. Why the heck are your listeners so interested in me? I’m surprised that question even got through.” He shook his head before twisting the wires that had been disrupted. “Next time, at least give me something with a bit more of an answer. Heck, ask for my starsign even!” He rolled his eyes and started heading for the door. “Oh, but Loki, I still owe you that drink. Let me know if you want to do it tonight. Good luck with the show!”

He waved and smiled cheerfully before shutting the door. Loki stared after him, feeling stunned, disheartened and utterly frustrated. He wasn’t the only one.

“I would like to state listeners that was not scripted or planned. You just heard the most incredibly oblivious and downright saddest thing in the history of mankind.”

Loki knew only four people could see him, it was why he was willing to lose some of his pride and bury his face in his hands. Fandral shifted in his chair and lightly patted Loki’s back.

“Well, I guess there’s always tomorrow.”

Loki let out a soft, pained groan, and he didn’t care who heard it.

* * *

Loki glanced at his twitter feed after the show. It was filled with consolatory messages, tips on how to ask Tony out, people who believed it was fake, and even a few pictures of his face with text over them. He was becoming a meme. _Wonderful._

He was fairly sure the entire station knew about his pitiful crush by now; everyone _except_ Tony who met him after the show with a smile and a tease about Loki’s “_ridiculous listeners_”. Loki gave a weak smile, but didn’t correct him.

They walked out of the station together and Loki felt like every gaze was on their backs.

He tried not to let it affect his behaviour, he tried to enjoy himself, even knowing it was a friendly outing and not a date.

Yet, when they were sitting at the bar and discussing the next movie Loki needed to see and review, they were interrupted by a brunet woman wearing glasses and a hopeful expression.

“You’re Loki Laufeyson, aren’t you? The radio reviewer.”

Loki gave an absent smile. “Yes.”

He was expecting her to ask for an autograph, he was _not_ expecting her to turn to Tony with excited eyes. “And you’re Tony the technician, right?”

Tony snorted. “Damn, I’m even becoming _known_ by your listeners. Maybe I should send someone else to fix the-”

“No!” 

Loki, for half a second, thought it was him who’d let out the panicked shriek, but it was the woman beside him. She looked horrified. She glanced at Loki before back to Tony. “No, please don’t stop coming on the show.”

Tony looked confused. “Erm.” He looked at Loki with confusion. “I guess if I’m still wanted, I’ll keep showing up.”

“You are wanted, oh my God, you are!”

“Yes, _thank you_,” Loki hissed, glaring at the woman, but she was unperturbed.

“Can I just have a quick photo with the two of you, please?”

Loki really didn’t want to, but Tony was already nodding and agreeing. Loki had no ability to refuse and they posed with the woman between them. He expected her to leave directly after but she didn’t.

“Oh wait!” She said. “You guys look great together.” She lifted her phone. “Can I take a picture?”

Tony laughed but he wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulder and pulled him close. Their heads were pressed together and so were their sides. He could smell Tony’s cologne and feel his warmth.

“Sure,” Tony said, “go for it.”

Loki swallowed as she raised the camera and took the picture. She smiled when she was done. “I’ll make sure to tag you in it, Loki.”

She followed it up with a wink before she was leaving them alone again. Tony unwound them and took back his drink. He took a sip before declaring, “Your fans are nice, but weird.”

Loki didn’t say anything; he just picked up his drink and finished it in a single gulp.

The rest of the night was uneventful and they went their separate ways only a half hour later. Loki kept telling himself not to look for the picture, but in the cab ride home he couldn’t resist. He checked his social media and there it was: the two of them together, Tony smiling brightly and Loki leaning far too much against the other man’s side.

‘_Go get your technician!_’ was the caption and it already had three hundred likes. Loki’s fingers brushed over Tony’s smiling face, and although he knew he was a fool. He saved the photo to his phone.

* * *

The next day there was a new problem, and once again, there was Tony. It was becoming predictable at this point, but even if everyone else was aware of it, Tony remained completely oblivious. 

Loki wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He didn’t know what to do, and he was losing his nerve about ever saying anything else.

Unfortunately, where it was the same old thing for them, it _wasn’t_ the same old thing for their listeners. A picture of Tony and him had surfaced, and that changed everything.

When Tony walked in, they exchanged the usual pleasantries, but not more than a minute had passed when one of the call screeners was tentatively speaking, “Ah, Fandral, Loki, while you don’t normally take calls now, the station has clocked almost one hundred in the last minute. Management is demanding we put them through.”

“One hundred in a _minute?_” Tony asked, looked gobsmacked. “What the hell for?”

Loki had a terrible, sinking suspicion, but he only shared one horrified glanced with Fandral before the first call was connecting.

Fandral sounded unusually nervous as he announced, “You’re uh, on the air with Fandral and Loki.”

“And Tony?” The man asked impatiently, his voice was high and, as much as Loki hated to stereotype, he sounded very, very gay.

Tony looked at Loki uncertainly before answering, “And, uh, Tony.”

“Oh my, _god_, darling. This is the saddest thing I have ever seen. You damn well put that boy out of his misery right now.”

Tony blinked. “’I’m... sorry? What?”

The caller groaned. “_Loki._ That boy has fallen so hard for you and if you miss one more of his flirtations, I’m going to die of embarrassment for the poor thing.”

Loki felt the colour drain from his face while Fandral looked dismayed. Tony just seemed completely confused.

“What?” He gave an awkward laugh and turned to Loki, but the humour in his eyes disappeared as did his smile as the slow beginning of realisation washed over his face. “Wait... Loki, you actually-”

Loki was up and out of his seat before Tony could finish. He yanked off his head phones and was out the door in record time, barely hearing Tony shout his name.

He wasn’t running, but he was rushing in a power walk. He had no direction in mind, he just needed to be far away and out of Tony’s reach - but that was easier said than done. He might not be running, but Tony was and he only made it halfway down the hall before a hand was catching his arm.

“Loki, fuck! Please, stop!”

It was the ‘please’ that did it, the soft request that made Loki go still. He wouldn’t look at the other man, but he did remain. 

They were alone, everyone else busy working in offices or booths. The silence felt stifling as they stood there. Loki felt every second pull at his heart. He shouldn’t have let it get this far, he should have squashed it from the very start.

_Three years_ of love and longing was about to get destroyed, and no matter what he did, he was going to get hurt.

“Loki,” Tony said again, squeezing his arm and sounding apologetic.

He knew what was coming and he wanted to stop it before it hit.

“You aren’t interested. You’ve never been interested.” Loki gave a rough laugh. “Of course you aren’t. You never noticed. I did _everything_ and asked you for coffee and sabotaged the _booth_ and you never fucking noticed, because I’m not the person you-”

Loki was stopped by a sharp tug to his arm that made him jerk around. A hand cupped his cheek and before Loki could fully register it, he was pulled down and his lips were meeting Tony’s in a beautiful, perfect, _amazing_ kiss.

He let out a small noise of shock and want. Loki closed his eyes and curled towards the other man. His hand came to Tony’s hip and he kissed him back without hesitation. The kiss wasn’t deep, just a brush of mouths, but it felt like so much more. 

Three years of want was pressed into this kiss, and when they pulled back, Loki felt like he could shake apart at the wrong look or word.

When they opened their eyes, Loki searched Tony’s gaze with worry, but apart from a hint of sheepishness, Tony looked... happy.

“I, um, was always told that for a genius I was an idiot.” He gave an uncertain smile. “I, um, can’t say I was thinking about you before, but I’m _definitely_ thinking about you now. I didn’t notice you asking me out for coffee, but I’d really love another chance.” He smiled the same beautiful, amazing smile that had made Loki fall for him all those years ago. “Want to go out with me for coffee, Loki?”

Loki laughed and brought up a hand to gently stroke Tony’s cheek in a touch he’d wanted to give for far too long.

“I would love to go out for coffee with you, Tony.”

“Awesome,” Tony answered, still smiling. “I’d say let’s go now, but-”

“I’m on air,” Loki hissed, “_fuck_.”

He untangled the two of them with hurried motions, knowing he needed to get back to the booth, Tony let him, and although Loki really needed to return, he couldn’t stop himself from pausing and looking back at the other man.

Tony was still grinning; looking at him like he was seeing Loki for the first time and delighting in what he found. The sight sent a delightful shiver down Loki’s spine. “I’ll meet you here after the show?”

“Yeah,” Tony instantly agreed. “I’ll be here.”

Loki grinned and before he could stop himself, he darted in and kissed Tony’s cheek. When he pulled back the other man's skin was a soft pink and Loki felt like he was on a cloud.

“I’ll go tell the listeners they don’t have to worry anymore,” Loki laughed with delight. “I finally got my technician.”

Tony shook his head, but he was grinning. “You have the best listeners, Loki.”

“Yes,” Loki agreed, meaning every word, “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> HE ALSO HAS A GREAT CO-HOST TOO.  
BUT I COULDN’T FIT THAT IN.  
BUT YOU BET FANDRAL GETS COFFEE AND PROBABLY EVEN A HUG.  
YES, LOKI IS _THAT_ HAPPY WITH HOW THINGS TURNED OUT.
> 
> AND YES. THIS WAS PURE SAPPY FLUFF. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. 
> 
> A good way/note to end the series on, yes?
> 
> Thanks so much for reading everyone! ♥


End file.
